Philtre
by Fire Bear1
Summary: America is curious to know what his Amortentia would smell like and asks England for help.


_**Since it's getting close to Valentine's Day, this can be my contribution. :) Even though I don't have a set date for this.  
**_

* * *

_"It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste..." _

America stared at the screen as Hermione stepped back from the cauldron, flustered. Usually, he didn't pay much attention at these parts – he preferred the action – but this time he was curious.

The nation had decided to have a Harry Potter marathon. Normally, he would not have bothered but Harry was a hero and he _did_ have Harry Potter World in Florida. So, although he had already seen them when there was all the hype, he had decided to watch them all again. After all, he had a couple of days off from work and could do what he liked. He would just have to hope that England didn't appear – he'd lord it over him, as always. At this point, he was hyped up on coffee and candy yet he was still drowsy. Or, rather, he had been till this scene.

He knew his wand and house thanks to Pottermore. Gryffindor, of course. For his Boggart, he had a vague idea. His Patronus would be an eagle – what else? But what his Amortentia would smell like... That was something he could neither guess nor know.

Unless...

Amazed at his bright idea, America slapped his hand around, searching for the remote. When he finally found it, he paused the movie and scrambled to his feet. Hurriedly, he picked up his cell and dialled England's number.

After ringing for quite some time, there was a click and England's voice sounded. "Good morning, America. What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"Marathon," said America, shortly, not bothering to explain. "Dude, you know all about potions and stuff, right?"

"Well, it's not exactly my forte. Why exactly do you want to know?" There was a note of suspicion in his voice.

"You mean you can't make them?" asked America, whining a little. He grinned; surely England would give him what he wanted now.

"Of course I can, you git!" snapped England. His voice softened. "It... just depends which ones."

"Uh... Amortentia!"

A brief pause on the other end of the line. "Why... Why exactly do you need _that_? What are you plotting, America?"

Pouting, America whined into the mouthpiece. "I just wanna know what mine would smell like!"

Another pause. "Have you been watching the Harry Potter films again?"

"Maybe," said America, with a large grin.

"Have you read the books yet?" asked England.

"Uh, sure have!"

America could almost hear the raised eyebrow. "Really? Did you like what the twins did before they left Hogwarts?"

"Totally! All those fireworks!"

"And?"

"Uh, and the flying?" said America, now uncertain. Was England going to make him read them before he made the potion? Man, that'd be annoying!

"_And_?" pressed England.

"Um... The thing with Umbridge?"

"Which was?"

"Dude, okay! I haven't read them. But can't you make the potion for me?!" wailed America, desperately.

"I can, yes," said England.

There was another pause, this one expectant. With a sigh, America changed the way he worded his request. "_Will_ you make some for me?"

"Fine. It might take a little bit of time. I have time off for the next couple of days – why don't you come over Tuesday?"

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed America, excitedly.

"I'm not letting you take any of it away with you," England spoke up. "Just so you are quite aware-"

"Yeah, yeah! Gotta go watch the rest of these, 'kay! See ya Tuesday!"

"A-" was all he caught of England's response as he lowered the cell phone and pressed the button to hang up. He bounced up and down a few times before launching himself into his groaning sofa and pressing the play button on the remote. Hogwarts came alive again.

* * *

On Tuesday, America landed at Heathrow and expertly navigated his way through the airport. He claimed a cab and rattled off England's address. It was a few minutes later that he was standing in front of England's front door. When he knocked, the door opened without anybody being there. Hesitating, he peered into the dark hallway. "E-England?" he called.

A faint voice answered. "I'm in the basement!"

Reluctantly, America stepped over the threshold and dumped his rucksack under the coat hooks. The basement door was open so America simply walked down the stairs. Inside the dimly lit room, a huge cauldron stood, flames crackling beneath it. England was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up as he worked, stirring the potion. The mixture appeared like it did in the movie and America smiled.

"Is it done?" he asked with no further preamble.

"Nearly," replied England from the shadows of his hood.

"Dude, how can you see what you're doing while you're wearing that?" asked America. Without waiting for an answer, he strode across the room and threw England's hood back. The other nation flicked a glare in his direction with his bright green eyes before returning his attention to his potion. America shook his head when he noticed that his thick eyebrows were not drawn down into a frown – he was obviously enjoying himself.

"Don't interrupt," he murmured.

"Yeah, yeah. How long will it be?"

"Maybe another hour. There's tea and scones in the kitchen," said England. When America pulled a face at the mention of scones, England continued. "There's also coffee and some doughnuts I bought from a Krispy Kreme."

"Dude! Seriously?!" America flung his arms around England and hugged him tight. "That's so awesome!"

"Get off of me, you oaf!" groaned England. "I'm at a very important stage. If I'm not careful, we could have a very different potion on our hands and this would all have been a waste of time."

"Okay, okay," said America, grinning and backing off with his hands raised. "I'll be in the kitchen, then!"

* * *

An hour and a half later (England wanted tea and a scone after his hard work), they both headed back downstairs. The potion was still now, no longer simmering. America stared at it, beginning to feel a little nervous. However, England stepped to the side and allowed the taller nation to move forward.

"Aren't you gonna do it with me?"

"No. I'm hardly going to be able to help you – it won't smell the same for me as it will for you. And I'm not particularly interested in what mine smells like."

Shrugging, America took a deep breath and stepped forward. Now beside the cauldron, he wanted to poke at the substance but he decided it probably wasn't a good idea with England watching. Instead, he breathed deeply through his nose, analysing the mixture of scents which drifted towards him. He frowned and glanced at England.

"What's wrong? What do you smell?" asked the magical nation, smiling slightly in encouragement.

"Well... I'm just puzzling them out. Hang on..." America closed his eyes and sniffed once again. Was that roses? Yes, definitely roses. And... that was tea. A smell which reminded him of rain and London. Burning – food burning. Scones, maybe.

When America's eyes flew open, they grew wide. There was absolutely no way he could be smelling that! No way! It had to be because he was in England's house. He glanced at the curious nation and realised there would be no way he could tell England anything.

"Um... I smell... hamburgers! And chocolate!" He grinned at England who raised one of his large eyebrows.

"Hamburgers and chocolate, huh?" he said after a moment's consideration. "You really do love yourself, don't you?"

"Yup! The only one for me is me!" said America, hurriedly, grinning as much as he could. But he had already realised that there was no way he could stay in England's house. "I gotta go now! Probably shouldn't have skipped out on work for something I already knew." His grin turned sheepish and he turned to the stairs.

"Oh. Well, let me walk you to the door," said England, following him.

America almost told him not to but, realising that would be suspicious, he allowed him to follow. Grabbing his bag, he rushed from the house, waving his arm frantically. He barely listened to England's farewell and promise of scones next time he came over. Instead, he ran, heading to the airport.

No. He hadn't smelled that. Well, maybe he had but it had all been England's fault! His house always smelled like that. America had definitely, definitely not smelled that in the potion.

The tall nation seemed not to notice that it hadn't rained for a few days in England's place...

* * *

England watched him go, frowning in confusion. What on Earth had gotten into him? Sighing, he closed the door. Even though it had served its purpose, the Amortentia had taken up a lot of time. And now he had nothing to do with it. It really had been a waste of time.

He headed back down to the basement – before the Frog got his hands on any, he would have to get rid of it. At the cauldron, he stared in it. His magic could make it disappear forever, thankfully. Once again, he thanked God that America had had the sense not to invite France.

For a moment he paused. Then he leant in and sniffed. A mixture of scents hit him and he let his mind figure them out. Hamburgers. Chocolate. Fizzy drinks. And the smell of roasting sun on wide plains...

With wide eyes, England stepped back and waved his hands. The cauldron and potion disappeared. A brief silence hung around him.

"No... It's only because he was here. I just thought it was hamburgers and chocolate. Yes..." And as England continued to mutter and deny it, he made his way back to the kitchen for some tea. Or, perhaps, the drinks cabinet and some rum.

* * *

_**I didn't say it was a happy Valentine's contribution. :D I mean, it's not even set at Valentine's Day. Though the time difference means it's between October and March. So it very well could be.  
**_

_**I may not have the quote from the film correct because I couldn't remember it right and it doesn't happen to be quoted... I believe I'm fairly accurate - just with the wrong combination of words, maybe.**_

_**England is really just trying to get America to talk about Peeves when he's going on about the books. And America's probably read some of them - I just don't see him sitting still for long enough to have gotten too far through them. He has comic books to read and video games to play, for goodness' sake.**_

_**Yeah, this is all that's happening with this because this is all my idea amounted to. I do apologise. Kind of. :D**_

_**EDIT: Thank you, Zeplerfer, for telling me the actual quote from the film (can't believe I got it wrong. :I)  
**_


End file.
